Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kongobara (金剛バラ由美子,Kongobara Yumiko) ''is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Imaro. she quickly became famous around Konoha for her usage of Diamond Release. Background Yumiko was born into the main branch of the Kongobara clan .the Kongobara clan is a clan who possess a rare Kekkei Genkai Diamond Release. Yumiko had a very happy and fun childhood time, she had a loving family, her parents didn't died,she had lots of good friends and she had a caring older brother named Kazane who was protecting her all the time. since Yumiko was little, she wanted to learn how to use her clan's kekkei genkai. Yumiko tried for a long time to learn it but she failed every time. she was finally able to use it when she was 14 years old. she even created her own diamond release technique.Yumiko and Hoshiyo Kitomiwa were best friends from a very young age. Yumiko has another childhood best friend Tsuchi Hagasami. she became friends with Kana Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi. alongside Hoshiyo,the four became best friends. Unlike other girls at the academy, Yumiko wasn't a Sasuke fan girl. Yumiko is in a team with Imaro Hirushima as the sensei,Hoshiyo and Tsuchi. she fell in love with Tsuchi after the team's first mission. After Naruto went to train with Jiraya, Yumiko went to her clan's hidden village Yamagakure with her mother to learn her kekkei genkai. during her time in Yamagakure, she was trained by her mother, Uncle and grandfather which were the strongest users of this kekkei genkai. Her training was all day every day which allowed Yumiko to learn more and more techniques in a couple of days. Yumiko was exhausted every day after her harsh training but the taste of her grandmother's food quickly gave a happy go lucky attitude. Yumiko started to create her own techniques when she could and her family was proud of her. when she came to visit Konoha once in a month, she showed her family and friends how much she improved and there was a little improvement every visit. Later on, after she returned from her harsh training in Yamagakure, Yumiko was a Diamond Release master. later on she was asked to teach the part of the clan who lives in Konoha the basic Diamond Release techniques. it was a huge problem for her because she didn't knew how to act like a master and her disciples started to underestimate her trainings. Yumiko tried her best and finally was able to teach her clan the basics like a real master. during her time of teaching, Yumiko bonded with her younger cousin Suki which she thought she had big potential. Suki was Yumiko's best disciple. Personality Yumiko inherited most of her personalty from her father. she a is a calm and happy girl.she usually doesn't get mad so easily.she will also do whatever it takes to protect her clan and friends.she also is a very social person and she is proud of what she can do.she hates bragging,Yumiko is also a very humble and loyal girl too. she is very loyal to her clan,friends and village.she is not too girlish .Yumiko actually very likes hanging out with boys not less then girls.she also very likes to fight. Yumiko has strong confident in herself and she is never worried if she might let her clan or village down. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with sky blue hair with and bright pink eyes. ]] In Part |: Yumiko wears a dark blue dress with a grayish pink line in the middle that curves in the bottom.she also wears bandages on her shins that reach up to her knees with greyish pink shinobi sandals.she also has her hair tied up in a ponytail with the end of it braided and her two bangs that frame her face tied in small rubberbands .she also wears a dark blue Forehead Protector around her neck and grayish pink fingerless gloves. Original outfit: Unlike Part l,Yumiko's Hair is loose beside her two bangs in the sides of her face which is still tied in black rubberbands. this time she wears a dark blue Forehead Protector. She wears a greyish pink top with a grey line in the middle. on top,she wears a black sleeveless jacket with grey lines and the Kyuusei clan crest on the back.she wears black shorts with a grayish pink belt with a pocket on it,she wears black sandals with an X-pattern wrapping around her shins.she also wears arm protectors made of metal. Part ||: Yumiko wears her headband on her forehead and no longer has side bangs. she has two pieces of her hair wrapped around her head. she wears a bright blue shirt with black lines and a black colar. she wears many pockets to contain the many explosive tags she is taking with her. she wears bright loose pants which reach to her knees and the x pattern sandals she had in the pervious outfit. she wears black fingerless gloves with metal ark protectors. she also wears bright pink nail polish. Abilities '''Ninjutsu' Yumiko is pretty good at Ninjutsu,she prefers to use Diamond Release over her other abilities. she uses Water Release less then diamond release but still uses it alot. she uses Fire release and Wind release not too often. Yumiko prefers to use Ninjutsu rather then Taijutsu. Taijutsu Yumiko's taijutsu skills aren't very good. she is too focused on ninjutsu that she can barely find the time to improve her taijutsu skills Genjustu Yumiko sucks at genjustu. she tries a lot but she cant use it. Hand seals Yumiko's hand seals skills are pretty average. she is pretty quick when it comes to it but sometimes when she is fighting against fast opponents, she might mess the whole thing up. Kekkei Genkai Yumiko is a Diamond Release master. When she first tried to use Diamond Release, instead of focusing her chakra, she focused on creating something, that's why she failed alot of times.when she was 14,after her mother told her that she has to focus on her chakra to succeed, Yumiko was able to use one technique. when she went to Yamagakure to learn the lots of Diamond Release techniques, she trained all day every day. as for now,due to her harsh training for two years in Yamagakure, Yumiko has the strongest Diamond Release among her intire clan. she was even asked to teach the Konoha clan part the Kekkei genkai. The strongest Diamond Release used to belong to it's creator before her own death. Stats Realtionships Hoshiyo Kitomiwa Hoshiyo is Yumiko's best friend. they have a very strong relationship. they talk about everything, they spend alot of time together,they help each other in any way and they share their most biggest secrets. The two trust each other in any way and they would sacrifice their'e lifes for each other. they love training, and going to the hot springs together. Tsuchi Hagasami Tsuchi is Yumiko's lover. plus the fact that they are on the same team and they are childhood friends, they are also in love. They like to spend time together and train together and do alot of things as long as their'e together. Imaro Hirushima Despise the fact that Imaro is Yumiko's sensei, He is also her Uncle. Yumiko loves to play cards with him and she loves to watch him fight and train. she is very impressed by Imaro's Magnet Release kekkei genkai. Naruto Uzumaki Yumiko admires Naruto from the bottom of her heart. she had faith in him since the two's first metting. Yumiko know's that Naruto will get far even with his clumsy self. [[Denya Zia|'Denya Zia']] Yumiko and Denya are eternal rivals. Denya always picks up fights with Yumiko but when they need to, they team up. Part I Introduction Arc Yumiko Finds out that her teammates are going to be her two childhood best friends Hoshiyo Kitomiwa and Tsuchi Hagasami. she also meets her sensei Imaro Shinoyuka. Imaro wanted to test his team's teamwork by setting traps where they were training. They had to escape all the traps and pin Imaro to the ground. At the beginning, Yumiko wasent sure if she could get past all the traps by her own, so she and Hoshiyo set a counter trap to Imaro and the two was hoping to catch him. Then they found out that Tsuchi was able to pass a big part of the traps by himself, so they left the trap they set for Imaro and started moving forward. At the end, they made it to Imaro and they had to pin him down together, so they teamed up and set a plan and eventually, They beat their sensei. Imaro said that he was very proud of their teamwork and he said that he knows this team will be a success. Chūnin Exam Arc Team Imaro was very exited for the chunin exams. Yumiko wanted for a long time for them to come and she had confident that she will pass. however, her team was attacked by a group of shinobi who wanted to kidnap Yumiko and Hoshiyo for the two's kekkei genkai's. with Team Jun's help, they fought to protect themselves and their comerades. when the battle started, Yumiko tried to use Shadow clone jutsu so she can distract the enemy and attack from above but she didn't made it. the enemy was so quick that Yumiko barely had the time to preform hand seals but her friend Hoshiyo being quicker than her in hand seals distracted the enemy and by that giving Yumiko the time to think of a strategy. Hoshiyo and Kana joined forces and fought the enemy. Hoshiyo immideitly activated her Kekkei Genkai so Kana will be able to attack easily. Yumiko then came to help the two by using water techniques but a member of the shinobi group had the abbility to absorve chakra. the three knew that releases wont work this time. the shinobi group told them to give up already but the teams refused. Tsuchi then came to help by using his Taijutsu skilles. Yumiko attacked them with many explosive notes and kunais which she had thrown on the enemy. the explosions had weakened them a bit and then Tsuchi came to attack them. Mizuki then came to help Tsuchi with her taijutsu skilles but the two has been blown back by the enemy's jutsu. the other team members caught the guy that absorbs chakra so Yumiko, Hoshiyo, Kazane and Kana can attack with no problem. Yumiko used Diamond Dragon technique to attack the enemy. Hoshiyo helped distracting with the enemy with her kekkei genkai so Yumiko can win against him easily. after a long painful battle, Yumiko was so wounded and exhausted untill the point she could not stand on her feet. same for her other team members. to save the members, the two senseis combined their'e skills to defeat the enemy. at the end, the enemy was defeated and the teams where safe. Eventually Yumiko was selected as one of the candidates alongside her teammates. Invasion of Konoha Arc Yumiko was shocked when she heard of the Third Hokage's death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Yumiko heard about Sasuke's Decision of leaving Konoha and tried to stop him. after lots of failing atteps to change his mind, Yumiko finally gave up. Hoshiyo tried to encourage her to keep trying and she will do it, but she failed every time.The night Sasuke left Konoha, Yumiko knew there was no chance of her being able to find him and bringing him back. During the Timeskip Yumiko went to Yamagakure with her mother to learn all of the Diamond Release techniques. On her way back to Konoha, Yumiko clashed with a Kirigakure Kunoichi Denya Zia. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Yumiko was happy to see Naruto all grown up and strong. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc When Furido's 4 man Squad Broke into Konoha, Yumiko Teamed up with Hoshiyo, Tsuchi and Team Jun to stop them from destroying Konoha. they were sorunded by dead shinobi and they had to defeat them so they will be able to go on. Eventually they were not able to go on because there were to much dead shinobi that they had to defeat. Yumiko was glad to hear that Naruto and Sora are okay and that Konoha is safe again. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Yumiko and her teammates were in Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village,Yumiko made a Diamond Shell to save herself. after the naruto pain battle Yumiko were one of the many people who were chearing for Naruto and she was so happy that naruto did it. Konoha History Arc Yumiko is seen remembering the only time when she and Hoshiyo was nearly kidnapped in the middle of the chunin exams. Shinobi World War Arc Yumiko and her teammates volunteered to fight in the war in order to protect their village and friends.Yumiko was put in the Fourth Division because of her being a long range fighter. Yumiko was shocked to see the Kongobara clan founder Ryoko Kongobara reanimated. Ryoko said she knew that someone like her would be born to the clan. she also said she was watching her from above and she is really proud of her. Yumiko thanked Ryoko but she still had to defeat her.she didn't want to harm Ryoko so instead she asked why she sacrificed herself to the volcano. Ryoko said that there was no choice. she had to protect the clan. Ryoko said that it's okay that Yumiko would harm her. she doesn't have to worry about it. Ryoko then said that she want Yumiko to test her skills on her. she said the two's Diamond Release abilities were even. Yumiko said that she still dosen't want to harm her but she had no choice. Ryoko attacked and then Yumiko used her strongest technique. Ryoko then said that that's exactly the reason why they are even. it's because Yumiko created the strongest Diamond Release technique. Ryoko said she was proud of Yumiko and the clan. Video Games Yumiko Kongobara is a playable character in the following video games: Random Photos i made for fake screenshots iv'e drawn that don't fit in Yumiko's plot. Creation When I first created Yumiko, she was supposed to be an adult and a part of the Akatsuki.that was supposed to be a mission to join Akatsuki and discover their secrets,but I gave up on that. she was supposed to have Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. she was also supposed to have wind,fire and earth chakra natures, but I gave up on them too. then I gave her the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai. but then I remembered that only Guren can use this kekkei genkai. so I gave up on that too. I really wanted to give Yumiko a kekkei genkai so i thought of many things like: Thunder Release, Stone Release, Smoke Release and other stuff. then i finally thought of Diamond Release and I liked the idea. I kept it and made it Yumiko's kekkei genkai. later on I was inspired by many OCs over Youtube and Deviantart, and I got new ideas for her current outfit and, that's it i guess. I think that back then she was a total Mary-sue. i am not sure if today she is a Mary-sue... Trivia * Yumiko's name means: "cause-beauty-child" ''and her surname "Kongobara" means "''Diamond Rose". * Yumiko Scored 6 points in the Mary Sue Test. she is an Anti Sue '(''Your character is the very antithesis of a Mary-Sue. In this category your character can mean two things.1.) You need to add more positives to the character. OR. 2.) Your character already does have enough positives and you made her/him interesting and balanced in your own unique way.) * Yumiko's dream is to become the strongest among her clan. * most of Konoha's jonin says that Yumiko resembles her mother Yukimi in her looks and her father Hiroaki in her personality. * According to the databook(s): *# Yumiko's favourite foods are Chinese Tossed Salad, while her least favorites is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight Ryoko Kongobara *# Yumiko has completed 191 official missions in total: 123 D-rank, 47 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 2 S-rank. *# Yumiko's favorite word is "Diamond" (金剛, Kongo). Quotes * (To her mother) "I will not give up.i will keep trying even if i will have to stay awake for nights,i will master Diamond Release!."17 * (To her enemy after she was defeated in the attack during the chunin exams) "yes....i admit it....you were stronger then me when you were in my age.....but you know what? we have something stronger then all of you combined...and it's our friendship.......I dont mind how strong I am..how much money I own of stuff like that...if you wish to try me then I dont care...you can take away my powers...my house...but as long as I have my friends and family on my side...I dont need enything more...because it dosen't matter how weak,poor or pitiful i might be...when I am surrounded by the people who loves me...I will always be happy..." * (To her friends) "i can finally do it! i can finally use Diamond release like i always wanted!." * (To Denya) "''Trying to act tough huh?..remember that we '''must team up for this and believe me...I would pass that if I could..."'' * (To Suzu) "Would you stop playing around like an idiot and get serious?!" * (To Kana and Suzu when arguing) "Thats it I cant take this anymore...you are arguing every time you see each other's faces.... if you two want to hate each other then it's fine by me....just don't get me involved..." * (To herself in a middle of a battle ) "For the sake of my clan...and for the sake of my friends and village..i will do whatever it takes to protect them...." * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a reckless thing?..Naruto.....please come...we need you....konoha needs you....." References Yumiko Kongobara is an OC created by novnovina on deviantART Category:DRAFT Category:FINAL